yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiko Fukui
Tsukiko Fukiu is one of the female students that currently attend Akedemi High School. Appearance Tsukiko has purple hair worn into a short bob with pins. She has olive green eyes. She wears the sports club goggles on her head and gray leggings. She has a purple hoodie that she wears almost all the time, and ties it around her waist while she is at school. Tsukiko also has a pair of thick black bracelets that she wears on each wrist. Personality Tsukiko is a friendly and generally happy girl. She is an active and competitive person, and loves many sports. Tsukiki is a social hero, meaning she will pose for pictures, but will try to restrain the player if she sees them kill someone. Relationships Rin Hisakawa Tsukiko considers Rin to be her best friend despite the fact that they are polar opposites. Shizuko Saitou They get along very well. Tsukiko tends to fuss over Shizuko a bit. Yasu Himura Yasu and Tsukiko often do things together, such as running races and playing video games. Background As a child, Tsukiko was always taught to be kind and helpful to others. She took this to heart, and was always nice to other people. In middle school, she made friends with three lonely girls. When they all went to high school, Tsukiko kept her group of friends together. 100 Questions WIP *'Please tell us your name. '''Tsukiko Fukui *'When is your birthday? January 1st! *'''Your blood type? A *'Please tell us your three sizes? '''I don't know, why do you care? *'Tell us about your family composition. There's me, my parents, and my dog. *'What's your occupation? '''I'm a student and an aspiring professional athlete! *'Your favourite food? 'Anything with meat in it. *'Favourite animal? 'A dog! *'Favourite subject? P.E. obviously! *'Dislike subject? '''Language arts... *'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? Nah. *'Do you enjoy school? '''For the most part, yes. *'Are you in any school clubs? 'I'm in the sports club! *'What's your motto? 'Keep trying and keep smiling! *'Your special skill? Jogging and making friends. *'Tell us about your treasure? '''My archery set. *'Describe yourself in a single word?' Energetic *'Your forte? Getting people to tell me their problems. *'Your shortcomings? '''People say I get my hopes up to often... *'Places in your memories? 'The forest by my old house... *'What is your favourite drink? 'Athletic beverages mostly. *'How good can you swim? 'Pretty good. *'Your timing in 50-meter race? '(WIP) *'Your hobby or obsession? 'In case you couldn't already tell, it's sports. *'Disliked food? No, I eat like a sled dog. *'Anything you want most currently? '''I want my group of friends to stay together. *'Afraid of heights? Nope! I love them! *'Dislike thunder? '''I think it's actually kind of cool. *'Rainy or sunny? 'Sunny. *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? 'Mechanical is the best. I accidentally snap wooden pencils all the time. *'What do you eat for breakfast? 'Usually just a piece of fruit. *'Do you believe in ghosts? 'Nah, if you die I think you wouldn't stay on the planet. *'Can you play any musical instruments? 'There's too much sitting still for me to do that. *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? 'Outdoor! *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I sometimes argue with my friends, but we always make up anyway. *'Do you have a cellphone? '''Yep. *'How long is your commute to school? Five minutes. *'''Do you have more friends than most? ....Maaayyybe? *'Your favourite sports?' I like them all. *'How good can you cook? '''I've never tried. *'Favourite colours? Purple! *'Anything you can never forgive? '''Murder. *'How tall are you? 'Six feet tall. *'Shoe size? 'Like a seven or something. *'Your dreams? 'To be in the Olympics... *'Do you have any marriage desires? I'm not interested in romance. *'Do you dislike hot drinks? '''Yeah. *'Do you like bitter coffee? Hec no boi. *'Bed time? '''10:00 PM or 22:00 *'Wake up time? 6':'''00 *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Bed *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Yep, I feel like I'm quite capable of focusing. *'Do you have any tips on losing weight? 'Exercise every day. *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? 'Chilled. I don't do hot. *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. 'My right. *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. 'I beat Itachi in a race! *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. 'Well, Itachi is mad at me for beating him... *'What's the name of your school anthem? 'Uhhhh... *'What's your favourite flower? 'A violet! *'What's your favourite saying? ''How could this happen to me?'' *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '(Pass) *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Sunshine! *'And summer? Going outside! *'What about fall? '''Jackets-my favorite article of clothing. *'And then the winter? 'Cold *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? 'To ancient times, and become a Samurai. *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? 'Manga! *'What's your allowance? 'Like 2000 yen a month. *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. 'She's cute/so athletic! *'What are your hobbies? Well, I like sports, anime, and I study astronomy for fun. *'Tell us your weight. '''115 lbs. *'What are you capable of? I'd say a lot of things. *'What do you wear when you go to bed? '''Pajama pants. *'Has anyone ever asked you out? Nope. *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Grab my friends, my dog, and a gun, then hide in an underground bunker. *'Tell us about your daily routine. I wake up, work out for a little bit, go to school, attend classes, talk to my friends, and do stuff in the sports club. *'What is something you always carry with you? '''Something for self-defense... *'Western food? Japanese food? 'I enjoy Western food. *'How do you commute to school? 'I ride my bike! *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? 'Stretch. *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? 'More stretching! *'Where are you living right now? My house. *'What kind of place is it? '''It's a building... *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I discovered that my best friend was the daughter of a rich business guy. *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''I don't know. *'Do you like roller coasters? I LOVE THEM! *'How's your eyesight? '''20/20 *'What's your favourite holiday? 'New Year! *'What job do you have in school? 'I don't really have a job. *'What do you do in your freetime? 'Sports, Anime, read some book about stars. *'How long do you study every day? 'An hour. *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? 'Shizuko Saitou. *'What do you do on the weekends? ' Hang out with my friends, and watch anime. *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? 'A samurai! *'Are the school rules really strict? 'Depends. *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? 'A bento. *'How many friends do you have? 'Three. *'Do you take any detours when you go home? 'All the time. *'Are you interested in any actors? 'No, just athletes. *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was cool! Gallery HeyThisChickisactuallyprettyhot.png|Tsukiko's pretty MMD model made by Mystiwaii. Floweytheflower ocs in the game.png|In-game along with Shizuko and Yasu. * Trivia * She has an unhealthy obsession with dank memes. *Her dog is an Akita that was bought from a breeder. *Her parents don't spend much time with her, as they are personal trainers. Category:Females Category:First Years Category:Social Hero Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Sports Club